


Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear

by DScully2019



Series: It'll Be Okay (It's Gonna Hurt for a Bit of Time) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doctor Sara Lance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Special Agent Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Potential Future One Shot...because I wanted Valentines Fluff for these two.





	Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> So this is a potential future one shot for these two. This takes place well after College/Med School/ ect...it's mostly smut if I'm being honest, but there is story here.
> 
> Also, I created a twitter...@ me if you want! @DScully2019

  Moving easily through the bustling emergency department the short, blonde doctor made her way to the nurse’s station.  Glancing at the clock above the desk she couldn’t repress the smile that graced her lips.  “That’s a wrap for me, Lindsay.”  She drummed her fingers on the counter and started to walk away. 

  “Nope!”  The nurse popped out of her seat and slid a file towards the doctor.  “This is for you, Dr. Lance.” 

  Rolling her eyes pushed the chart back towards the nurse and shook her head.  “Uh huh.  Dr. Hightower is on duty.  He can handle it, my 12 hour shift is up.” 

  Grinning the nurse pushed the chart back towards the doctor.  “It’s Valentines’ Day and your fiancée that no one has ever met or even seen is ‘out of town’.”  The nurse made air quotes with her fingers as she said out of town.  “So, it’s not like you have somewhere to be.” 

  Sara groaned as she spun the chart on the countertop.  “Where’s Hightower?  I’m supposed to be on FaceTime in twenty minutes.” 

  The brunette behind the desk shrugged her shoulders.  “I’m not sure, but his exact words were.  ‘Give this to Lance.  She can handle the tall, bitchy, blonde LEO’.  Then he disappeared.”  The nurse gave the chart another little nudge towards the doctor. 

  Sara swiped the chart off the desk and smirked.  “Tall, bitchy, blonde LEO, you say?” 

  Shaking her head, the nurse sat back down.  “And now you’re interested?  I thought you were engaged?”  Lindsay shot the doctor a knowing look. 

  “Room number?”  She shot a wink at the nurse as she walked backwards towards the exam rooms that ran around the outer edge of the emergency department.  “A girl can look, can’t she?” 

  “Exam room 5.”  Lindsay was still shaking her head as she returned to the paperwork she was finishing up. 

  Grabbing the chart Sara didn’t bother opening it as she strode towards the exam room Lindsay had indicated.  Walking into the room the first thing she spotted was a navy-blue jacket neatly folded and draped across the back of the chair that a patient would normally be sitting in.  Looking around the room she finally spotted a tall blonde woman facing away from her.  The woman has her hands clasped behind her back, her stance is rigid.  When she doesn’t turn around Sara starts to speak, as she makes note of the firearm holstered at the woman’s side.  “Good Evening, I’m Dr. Lance.  What seems to be the problem today…”  She looks at the chart and hesitates.  “Agent Ava Sharpe.” A smile slowly crosses her features.  “Ava!”. There’s a lilt to her voice as she stretches out the name.  “So, what brings you back to Star City?” 

  The taller woman finally turns around and regards the doctor.  “Dr. Lance.”  Her greeting isn’t cold, just professional.  She nods to the red stain on the left arm of her shirt, and Sara can just make out a make-shift bandage under the torn (burned?) material.  “Probably going to need a few stitches.” 

  Sara hums as she approaches the woman focusing her attention on her left arm.  “I believe that’s for me to decide.  Take off your shirt.”  As she speaks Sara gestures towards the examination table indicating that the taller woman should sit. 

  Huffing Ava sits on the edge of the table as she starts to pull up her sleeve to expose the bandage over her wound.  “I think rolling up my sleeve should be sufficient for you to do what you need to do, Doctor.” 

  Sara leans forward so her face is only an inch or two from the taller woman.  “Agent, you are in my ER.  You will follow my rules.” Sara gestures for Ava to remove the shirt as she grabs a pair of gloves. 

  Reluctantly the tall blonde untucks her starched, white shirt and starts unbuttoning it as directed by the doctor.  “This just seems unnecessary.”  Removing the garment Ava tosses it aside.  Sara gives her a quick once over before dropping her eyes to inspect the field dressing on the agent’s arm. 

  “The dressing looks good.”  Leaning in closer the doctor touches the bandage to determine how tender the wound might be.  “What happened?” 

  The tall blonde licked her lips and shook her head.  “That’s classified.” 

  A small smile crept across the doctors’ face when the taller blonde wasn’t affected by the touch, determining that the bandage must have been a cover to get into the hospital.  “So, did you come back to win me back?  I’m afraid if that’s the case you’ll be terribly disappointed.  You see, I’m engaged.” 

  “Sara.”  The doctors name escaped her mouth like an exhale.  “I’m here to receive treatment for an injury.  That is what you do here, right?”  As she rolled her eyes Ava shook her head.  “Besides, I don’t see a ring on your finger, Doctor.” 

  Crossing her arms across her chest Sara cocked an eyebrow at the woman in front of her.  “That’s not something that I wear on my finger while working.”  Dropping her arms to her side she pulled a necklace from around her neck to show the agent the ring that hung on the chain.  “Shoulda put a ring on it, Aves.” 

  Assuming the bandage was just part of Ava’s game in an attempt to surprise her.  Sara cut the guaze and removed the dressing.  She hissed at the exposed gash that started to bleed again.  The smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted up to meet Ava’s.  “Did someone shoot you?”  Her tone was tense letting the Agent know that their game was over. 

  Ava rolled her neck stretching her muscles.  “It’s just a graze.”  She bit the inside of her cheek as the smaller woman inspected the wound. 

  Sara hummed in the affirmative as she slipped into work mode.  “Well, no visible shrapnel.  Let’s get this cleaned up and get you down to x-ray.”  She pressed the dressing against the gash to attempt to halt the bleeding.  “Hold that while I get some supplies.”  When Ava's hand took ahold of the dressing Sara pulled her hand away and took off her gloves. 

  “Sara, I’m not going to x-ray.  I just got back in town.  Let’s just clean it up and go home.”  She looked up at the clock on the wall.  “You aren’t even supposed to be here.” 

  A realization hit the shorter blonde and she slowly turned on her heel to face her fiancée.  Crossing her arms back over her chest, Sara shook her head.  “Did you really try to sneak into my ER with a gunshot wound?” 

  Standing up Ava closed the distance between them and rested her forehead against Sara’s.  “No, I just walked in here, there wasn’t any sneaking.”  The corner of Ava’s mouth turned up.  “I just didn’t want you to still be here when I came in.” 

  “Well, you’re in for a rude awakening because we aren’t going home until I confirm there aren’t any fragments in your arm.”  She poked her head out the door and looked towards the nurses’ station.  “Lindsay, can you get me a kit and order an x-ray for tall, blonde, and bitchy?” 

  The nurses’ brows raised and her mouth dropped open as she stood up and moved to the gather the requested supplies.  “I’m on it.” 

  Sara felt a hand curl around her wrist and tug her back into the room.  “Babe, come on.  Don’t be like this.” 

  Sighing the doctor turned and leaned against the agent.  “You’ve been gone for weeks and you show up shot.  How else do you expect me to be?” 

  Ava pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.  “I know.”  Sara’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.  “I need you to think like a doctor and not my fiancée for a minute.  If I were any other patient would you order the x-ray?”  Sara ran her hand down Ava’s exposed left side and paused over the scar that she knew would always be there.  Ava caught Sara’s chin and lifted it until their eyes met.  “Nope, we’re not doing that today.”  She took a deep breath and placed a chaste kiss on the doctor’s lips.  “Today, I’m home.  So, we’re going to clean this tiny cut.”  Sara rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when Ava raised her brows in challenge.  “Then I’m going to stop and grab take out.  We’ll get home, shower, and tuck in for a movie.” 

  “Can’t, I didn’t know you were going to be here.  I made plans with Laurel.”  Sara pulled back slightly and looked at the bleeding injury.  The bandage that had been covering it now laying on the floor. 

  Ava squinted her eyes and looked at the ceiling.  “Well, actually you don’t have plans with Laurel.” 

  “You told her?”  Ava nodded.  “And she didn’t tell me?”  Ava nodded again.  “I’m going to get her.” 

  “I actually made reservations for us and had this whole  _thing_  planned, but now that you’re here.”  Ava gave Sara a squeeze, holding her tighter.  “I really don’t care.  Plus, you were supposed to be home and getting ready to meet Laurel.” 

  Sara shrugged her shoulders slightly.  “Well, holidays are busy and I didn’t think I had anywhere really important to go.  Besides, I like the idea of home better anyway.”  She then pulled the agent down and pressed their lips together.  It started completely chaste, but Sara lightly bit Ava’s lower lip.  “God, I missed you, missed this.”  Smiling Sara leaned back in recapturing Ava’s lips.  The taller blonde’s hands framed Sara’s face as she deepened the kiss. 

  The door to the exam room swung open and Lindsay walked through the door.  “Oh boy.”  She immediately spun around so her back was to the scene in front of her.  Clearing her throat, the nurse made sure she didn’t drop the supplies she had been carrying.  “Dr. Lance?” 

  As they quickly broke apart Ava became aware that she was standing in the exam room in her bra.  “Great.”  Sara reluctantly released Ava and took a step away from her.  “Linds, this is my Ex-Girlfriend, Ava.” 

  The nurse stole a tentative glance over her shoulder before completely committing turning around.  Once she determined that the situation was safe, she turned around fully.  “Nice to meet you.” 

  “Sara.”  The tall blonde shot the doctor an unreadable look. 

  “What?”  Sara pointed at the examination table.  “You were my girlfriend and now you aren’t.”  As she spoke the doctor set up the supplies the nurse had brought in.  “That’s what an ex-girlfriend is.”  Sara could sense her co-worker shifting behind her uncomfortably.  “Fiancée if you need a different title.” 

  “Oh!”  The nurse’s disposition lightened significantly.  “You’re real.” 

  Dragging a chair on wheels over to where Ava sat Sara put on a fresh pair of gloves.  “I told you they didn’t believe me.”  As she sat down Sara shot the agent a side eye.  “Cancel the x-ray for me?”  Sara glanced over at the nurse as she began cleaning the wound.  “And find Hightower... I’m going to need him to write up a prescription for her antibiotic just so no one thinks there’s anything weird going on.”  Her eyes moved to meet Ava’s.  “Pain?” 

  Ava quickly shook her head.  “I can manage with over the counter.” 

  Sara nodded even though her brow creased with concern.  “Okay, no stitches.  We’ll just need to make sure to keep it clean and dry.” 

~~~ 

  Carrying the bag of food into the house Ava shut the door behind her making sure to lock it.  Walking into the kitchen she dropped the bag onto the counter.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just appreciating the fact that she wouldn’t be sleeping in a questionably clean hotel room.  Walking towards the master bedroom she could hear the water running in the shower. 

  Sitting on her side of the bed she pulled the gun safe out from under it and secured her Springfield 1911-A1 Custom.  Once she’s sure the safe is locked and secure Ava slides it back under the bed.  Standing up she takes off her belt and opens her closet, everything is meticulously organized just as she had left it.  Hanging the belt on the back of the door, Ava started to unbutton her shirt as she closed the closet door.   

  She noted that the water was no longer running and made her way over to the master bathroom door and pushed it open with her foot.  She was greeted by the sight of Sara stepping out of the shower and reaching for her towel.  The doctor stopped as she spotted Ava watching her from just beyond the doorway.  “Hey.”  That oh so familiar smirk lit up her face.  “You got here pretty fast.  Did you get dinner?” 

  Ava nodded towards the front of the house.  “In the kitchen.”  She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering up and down Sara’s exposed body.  Swallowing she approached the shorter blonde.  “Have I mentioned how much I missed you?” 

  Taking a step forward Sara made quick work of finishing unbuttoning Ava’s shirt.  “Maybe, but I wouldn’t mind if you showed me.”  Being careful not to make direct contact with the freshly dressed injury Sara pushed Ava’s shirt to the floor. 

  Pulling the doctor into her Ava felt the dampness from Sara’s shower on her uncovered midsection.  Pushing Sara’s hair aside Ava ran her tongue along the shell of the doctors’ ear causing her to moan softly.  “I’ll give you whatever you want.”  The agent whispered in her ear before dropping to Sara’s pulse point, alternating between nipping and running her tongue along the sensitive skin there.  Making sure to stay vigilant against leaving any marks. 

  Ava felt the brush of fingers against her back and then the release of her bra strap.  The doctor carefully moved the straps forward until the lacey garment fell to the floor, joining Ava’s shirt.  The feeling of her bare chest pressed against Sara’s damp, warm body sent a shiver down her spine.  “Your mouth, baby.” 

  Ava started to work her way down her fiancée's body pausing between her breasts as she guided her back into the bathroom and lifted Sara up, sitting her on the edge of the vanity countertop.  Moving right first Ava ran her tongue over the peak causing it to harden as a small moan left Sara’s throat.  Taking the hardened point into her mouth Ava sucked and swirled her tongue, all while listening to the cues Sara was giving her.  One of Sara’s hands grabbed the back of Ava’s head.  Ava’s left hand moved up the doctor’s smooth skin until she came into contact with Sara’s left breast.  Cradling Sara’s full breast Ava brushed her thumb over her nipple causing it to pucker. 

  Switching, Ava moved to the left taking the puckered bud into her mouth and using her right hand to cup Sara’s right breast, massaging the peak.  Sara let out a hiss and her hips rose off the vanity top.  “Don’t make me beg.”  There was a sexy little husk in Sara’s voice that shot straight to Ava’s core. 

  That husk coupled with the slight push on her head caused Ava to release the sensitive peak with a pop.  Ava worked her way lower pressing small kisses the whole way down.  As she placed a gentle kiss on Sara’s pubic bone, she takes note of the white knuckles of Sara’s hand clamped onto the vanity top.  To allow herself better access Ava pulled Sara’s legs over her shoulders.  She looked up at Sara, but her eyes were closed.  Ava placed a few random kisses on her inner thighs before dragging her tongue through her fiancée from entrance to clit.  “Fuck, Aves.”  Ava notes that Sara is already soaked in anticipation. 

  Ava watched as Sara tips her head back, resting it on the wall behind her.  A small smile forms on the agent's lips as she sees the tension gathering on Sara’s brow.  Ava takes an extra second to just enjoy the taste of Sara on her tongue before going back in.  Her focus is on fucking Sara with her tongue.  The doctor’s hips grind down seeking additional contact.  After working her over for a several minutes, Ava moves her hand in so she can use her thumb to massage Sara’s exposed clit. 

  When the agent comes into contact with the sensitive bud a shudder runs through the doctor’s body.  Allowing the sounds that Sara is making to guide her Ava picks up her pace.  She can feel Sara’s grip tightening in her hair as her breathing picks up.  Above her she hears a loud moan leave Sara as she tenses up.  The doctor’s arousal coats her chin, as Sara’s thighs clamp down, holding Ava in place. 

  After a few short seconds Sara seems to come back into herself and her thighs relax enough so that Ava can pull back.  Knowing that Sara’s clit would be extra sensitive Ava drops her hand and slides her index finger into Sara’s entrance.  She slowly pumps the digit into her fiancée to try to extend her climax.  Easing Sara’s legs off her shoulders Ava stands up and wipes some of the access arousal from her face.  Leaning close she drops her free hand onto the counter next to Sara.  Leaning close to Sara’s ear Ava drops her voice to a whisper.  “Do you have another one in you for me?” 

  Sara’s hand that had been tangled in Ava’s hair is now gripping the vanity top also.  Gliding in and out easily Ava adds her middle finger to create additional friction.  She can feel Sara’s walls clenching on her fingers.  Sara leans forward and captures Ava’s mouth in a heated kiss.  Her hands release the vanity top and move to grip Ava’s hips pulling her closer.  Sensing what Sara needs, Ava picks up her pace thrusting into the smaller blonde as she feels Sara gradually tensing up again.   

  It’s not long before Sara cries out into her release.  Ava takes a deep breath to try to control her own breathing, but after making Sara come twice, she is incredibly aroused and she shifts her position uncomfortably.  It doesn’t take long for the shorter blonde to come back around.  “You’re incredible.”  Sara smiles at her sweetly before grabbing Ava’s wrist and gently guiding her fingers out.  Once the pressure is gone, she takes a deep breath then grabs the hem of Ava’s pants and pulls her forward.  Easily popping the button and lowering the zipper, Sara pushes Ava back far enough so she is able to stand between the agent and the vanity.  She slides her hand down the front of Ava’s pants. 

  Ava knows how ready she is for Sara so she isn’t surprised by the groan she hears from the smaller woman as she comes into contact with her wet panties.  “Back into the bedroom, Aves.”  Before they start moving Sara removes Ava’s pants and underwear all in one go.  Ava walks backwards, not wanting to take her eyes off her sexy future wife for even a second.  A soon as the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed she pauses, but Sara pushes Ava so her ass hits the bed in a sitting position.  Knowing the look in Sara’s eyes she slides backwards onto the bed to wait. 

  Biting her bottom lip Sara moves to her dresser and dig for the harness in the top drawer.  Turning she looks back to Ava for consent.  Ava nods, giving Sara her consent.  Pulling on the harness with skilled ease the shorter blonde keeps her eyes locked in with Avas’ through the entire process.  As she moves the dildo in place, Sara grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer and sits it on the night stand, in case it's necessary. 

  Finally, Sara climbs onto the bed, crawling up Ava’s body.  Sara braces herself over top of the tall blonde crashing their lips together in a messy, needy kiss.  Ava runs her hands down Sara’s back.  “I don’t think you’re going to need that.”  Ava tilts her chin towards the lube on the counter. 

  “No?”  Sara reaches down to the apex of Ava’s legs, pressing a digit into her folds.  Ava’s head drops back into the pillows at the contact.  “I think you’re right about that.”  Sara lowers her head to Ava’s neck licking her way down to her full breasts.  Ava knows that Sara loves her breasts and even though all she wants Sara to do is fuck her she would need to be patient.  Sara always made sure to give equal attention to both of Ava’s breasts.  As she was lavishing attention on her nipples Ava felt Sara’s knee nudge her legs open a little wider. 

  Ava could feel the press of the tip against her entrance.   Moving her hands down to Sara’s ass Ava pulls down, encouraging the doctor to move in.  Sara pushes her hips forward slowly filling Ava.  Leaning her head back Ava just relished in the feeling of having Sara against her body while she was filling her.  Sara nips at her exposed neck.  “God, you are so fucking sexy.”  As she spoke Sara started rolling her hips slowly at first.  As she starts to move Ava moves her hands from Sara’s ass so she can feel the muscles of her back tensing and releasing as she moves. 

  Ava wraps her legs around Sara’s waist allowing her to go a little deeper.  Ava’s breath starts to quicken as Sara picks up the tempo of her thrusts.  It isn’t long before Ava is moving to meet Sara’s pace.  Her fingernails digging into Sara’s back as she nears her climax.  One of Sara’s hands works to move between them and rubs Ava’s clit, and that’s all it takes for Sara to push her over the edge.  Digging her fingers in Ava knows she’s most likely scratching Sara’s back, but they had established in their relationship that Sara didn’t mind. 

  Sara slows her pace and moves her hand away.  Continuing her slow pace Sara brushes a strand of hair out of Ava’s face.  “What do you need?” 

  Swallowing Ava presses her hand to stop Sara completely.  “I’m good.”  She’s still feeling a little breathless as she speaks.  “I’m good.”  When she repeats herself, Ava isn't sure if it's more for herself or the doctor.  Releasing the doctor, Ava runs her hands through her own hair trying to smooth it down.

  Stopping her ministrations Sara moves back, sliding out of the agents entrance.  Ava can't control the the shiver that runs through her body at the loss.  Laying down beside Ava, Sara pulls off the harness and tosses it to the side.  Ava turns onto her side away from her fiancee and Sara moves in behind her.  Ava can feel Sara’s arms wrapping around her, and pulling her in close.  “I’m so glad you’re home.”  Sara then presses a kiss to the back of Ava’s neck. 

  Sighing Ava grabs Sara’s hands lacing their fingers together.  “Me too.”  She licks her lips and leans deeper into Sara.  “We have a new guy on the HRT.”  She studied Sara’s hands imagining how many lives they had saved.  “My negotiations weren’t going well, and he hesitated.” 

  Sara pulled her in tighter.  “And you took the hit?” 

  Ava nodded then dug her head deeper into the pillow.  “He’s off the team.  So, try not to worry.  I really do have things under control.” 

  “I know you do, babe.”  Ava could still hear the concern in Sara’s tone. 

  Ava’s eyelids were getting heavy.  “Dinner’s on the counter.”   

  “Just get some rest.  Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”  Sara pressed a kiss to Ava’s forehead as she dosed off. 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?!


End file.
